The present invention relates to a motorcycle restraint device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for securing and restraining a motorcycle at a fixed position for storage or transportation.
Motorcycle restraint systems have relied on various means of halting movement of a motorcycle during transportation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,281 describes a transport device that includes a docking bar receiver that is permanently attached to a motorcycle. The height of the vertical receiving member may restrict movement of the motorcycle over the device thus resulting in possible difficulty in maneuvering the motorcycle in place for securing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,942 describes a motorcycle restraint system utilizing a permanent trailing member linking the rear axle of the motorcycle to the floor of the transport vehicle via two hinge joints, allowing for automatic height adjustment. The restraint system allows the motorcycle to be transported without the use of tension straps, allowing both tires to rest on the floor of the transport vehicle against only the weight of the motorcycle. The arms of the trailing member, however, may be found unsightly and can possibly cause difficulty in maneuvering the motorcycle in tight quarters. The present restraint device overcomes the deficiencies of the aforementioned devices.